Guyver Gigantic
The Guyver Gigantic is a greatly enhanced version of the standard Guyver bio-armour. What makes this version of the Guyver so special, aside from its tremendous destructive power, is that it was created through the force of human will. Sho Fukamachi is responsible for bringing the Gigantic into being and has since been using it to undermine Cronos' new world order. Creation During the destruction of Relic's Point, Cronos' leaders - the Zoalords - appeared and launched a combined attack on the ancient Ouranus bio-ship that the Guyvers and their comrades had gained control of. A final attack by Archanfel destroyed the ship, but not before Sho (who was connected to the ship telepathically) willed it to teleport his friends to safety. Sho was seemingly vaporized along with the Relic, but had in fact survived within a fragment of the ship itself. This fragment contained the navigational spheres from the ship as well as Sho's control medal, the core of the Guyver which recorded and preserved Sho's genetic and neural data. Sho's consciousness survived within the fragment, his essence fused with it and remaking it according to his will. Cronos would recover the chrysalis-like fragment in the Rocky Mountains and take it to their Dead Sea plant for analysis, but all their attempts to penetrate the chrysalis' outer shell proved to be useless. All the while, Sho's consciousness continued to focus on reconstructing his body and enhancing the abilities of the Guyver. Having witnessed the awesome power that Archanfel wielded, Sho knew that he needed more power if he was ever going to defeat the Zoalords. Sho's resurrection process lasted over a year, during which Cronos had taken over the world and ruled as the planet's sole government power. Sho finally awoke after hearing a distant cry from his love Mizuki Segawa, even though they were thousands of miles apart. Knowing that it was time to emerge, the chrysalis vanished from Cronos' Dead Sea plant and appeared in Tokyo, Japan. There, Sho emerged as the Guyver Gigantic to find his friends being threatened by the re-processed Hyper-Zoanoid ZX-Tole, who was close to killing both Agito Makishima and Aptom. When ZX-Tole attacked, the Gigantic countered his attacks effortlessly. Knowing his re-optimization had drastically cut his lifespan, ZX-Tole decided to unleash his ultimate attack, the Final Blaster Tempest, a beam even more powerful than a Guyver's Mega-Smasher that would completely annihilate the city as well as ZX-Tole himself. ZX-Tole fired the beam from a high altitude and the force of the blast tore his body apart, but the Guyver Gigantic fired its own Giga-Smasher which engulfed the beam of the Final Blaster Tempest, neutralizing it and saving Tokyo. Usage Since he created it, Sho has made great use of the Gigantic's power when launching direct attacks against Cronos. Because the new armour magnifies the Guyver's power so much, Sho has to take great care with how and where he dispenses it as he is now forced to fight in heavily populated areas. Although Sho is the one who fashioned the Gigantic with his own will, he is not the only person who can use it. Agito Makishima - Guyver-III - can also equip the Gigantic, becoming Gigantic Dark. Because there is only one Gigantic armour, only one can use it at any given time. Equipping the armour requires superior strength of will, and since Guyvers I and III are no longer allies, they have each attempted to take the Gigantic from the other, summoning it when it is already in use and depriving the other of a significant advantage in the middle of battle. Currently it seems, Sho has proven to possess the stronger will and is now able to maintain control of the Gigantic even when Agito has attempted to summon it. However, Agito may yet have the means to forge a Gigantic armour all his own... Abilities The Guyver Gigantic magnifies the standard powers of a Guyver twenty-fold and even adds a number of new abilities to its arsenal. * Power Amps - The orbs attached to the Gigantic's huge shoulders are capable of generating shield barriers to block even the most powerful energy attacks. They can also manipulate individual body parts that are severed in combat. * High-Frequency Swords - The Guyver's swords become longer and can curve in different directions, greatly increasing their effective range. * Head Beams - Whereas a standard Guyver was limited to one Head Beam emitter, the Gigantic has three which can be fired simultaneously and with much greater range. * Sonic Orbs - The addition of extra sound orbs magnifies the power of the Guyver's Sonic Buster. * Giga-Smasher - This particle beam is 100 times more powerful than the Mega-Smasher. * Flight Jets - Organic jets on the Gigantic's back allow it to fly at almost light-speed. * Gravity Control - The addition of extra gravity control orbs allows the Gigantic to increase the power of its Pressure Cannon and to generate immeasurable kinetic force in its fists. Used in conjunction with the flight jets, this allows the Gigantic to perform a Gravity Ram attack that will completely obliterate anything in its target area. Gigantic Exceed Gigantic Exceed is a transformation (only used by Sho thus far) that increases the Gigantic's size to 52 meters, with all the orbs and chest spike glowing and (in Sho's case) the body colour changing into a dark red and black. According to the data file in volume 25 of the Guyver manga, this is the "true form" of the Gigantic. The three gravity orbs and power amps operate at full capacity, constantly drawing the necessary energy needed to maintain the Gigantic's size from "another dimension". All of the Gigantic's weapons and abilities are available in this form and their power is increased in proportion to its size. In this mode, the Gigantic can also use an attack called "Gravity Implosion", a micro black hole that instantly crushes and annihilates an opponent then immediately dissipates. Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Animated Monsters Category:Monsters in Television Category:Guyver Category:Aliens Category:Parasites Category:Bioconstructs Category:Cyborgs